kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopper (Boss)
Hopper is a primary antagonist character in Kingdom Hearts Pixar in the world Ant Island. He appears as the final and central boss in Ant Island at the Thorn whilest the characters are pursued by the bird of the chasm. He originally appeared in A Bug's Life and was the commander of the evil insect group grasshoppers who prayed upon the island ant colony for food in return for control. Story Sora, Donald, Goofy, Flik, Heimlich, and Slim fight off the legions of Heartless attacking the colony under the command of Hopper and the grasshoppers and launch the decoy bird into the air scaring away Hopper and his army back into the thorns but leaving but as Hopper reaches the chasm entrance Maleficent appears infuriated at his failure and commands Hopper to confront Sora and Flik and destroy them as well as taking Princess Atta to be his princess for the final door. Maleficent then released the large leaf bird emblem Heartless upon Sora and after it's destruction and reach of the thorn area confronted Hopper. Upon defeat Hopper is devoured the by the large bird of the chasm. Design Hopper is much like his original film appearance spindly and large eyes of a very dark deep brown. He appears more brown toned than the other retro green grasshoppers he commands. Abilities Hopper possesses many quick and fatal combination attacks involving the use of his fists and feet which create a frenetic shield around him severely wounding Sora and the others. Like all other grasshopper enemies of Ant Island Hopper upon attack jumps platform and takes flight. However his wings which are the key to lowering him for more attack are shielded by a dark heartless energy bestowed by the treacherous Maleficent. Strategy Hopper is increasingly difficult while in the air as his airborn launch attacks are very fatal even more then the standard frenetic ground assaults. The only means of attack is to use Sora's Keyblade acquired from the House Of Toys which acts as a red laser similar to Buzz Lightyear's except for the fact of it actually creating a fatal ray of electric fire energy. 10/10 game design. Hopper's shield then depletes and he is forced back to the ground for the finishing attacks. However if his fatal wings are not destroyed, Hopper will return to flight. Simply attack to initiate the triangle press option which reads the attack known as "Wing Wave" which shows Sora and Flik back to back spin their weapons both keyblade and warrior stick which shoots from the stick insect's antlers firing at Hopper's wing of aim causing a large purple explosion. Origin Hopper first appeared in Walt Disney Pixar's A Bug's Life as a treacherous impatient and exceedingly evil grasshopper living beneath a dumped sombrero hat in the Mexican desert who would travel to Ant Island to collect many provisions garnered by the ant colony. His aim for stealing the ants' food was not for gaining food but for ensuring the ant's were under their control and kept in line. He was killed by the large bird of the chasm in the film installment after discovering the decoy bird to be a fake used in order to scare the grasshoppers off and believed the chasm robin to be another trick until he was swept up via wing and fed to the hungry trio of baby birds chirping in the bird's nest. Trivia *Hopper is the only Pixar villain to possess the ability to fly as well as generate ground attacks *Hopper's voice is much more deep and booming in comparison to the actor Kevin Spacey's voice acting of the original Hopper from A Bug's Life Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR